


Melody and silence

by Melitot



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Consorts - Freeform, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, Hermaphrodites, Jötunn Loki, Kings & Queens, M/M, Other, Post-Coital, Sensuality, Smutty, Thor Feels, Translation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>These are the moments for which Thor lives.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody and silence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Melodia e silenzio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582955) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> I'm conflicted about many things, here... in the original piece I often left the subject implied, because it was clarified by pronouns, adjectives and the very construction of the phrase. It's typical of my mothertongue. Since this is a very short fic, I didn't want to repeat first names over and over again - and the same goes for its translation. I hope I managed not to leave ~~hundreds of~~ vexing ambiguities everywhere and that this silly, smutty thing is enjoyable for the reader :)
> 
> As you guessed, unbetaed. Concrit welcome!  
> Oh, and "Valhalla" must be one of the stupidest euphemisms I've ever created; but we're talking about laid!Thor, after all *laughs*

 

Loki clings to his neck, red eyes fixed on his, breath on his mouth. Tense and abandoned. Winner and loser. _His_ magnificent contradiction.

(And by the Norns, there will be no rescue from this, ever.)

Thor holds him close and kisses his throat, leaving just enough space for the hand he's got between them, where they're joined; delicately prolonging his pleasure. Loki throws his head back with a sigh.

The Jotnar are lucky, Thor thinks, while softening inside his king consort. (Queen. _Ki_ –sometimes he forgets. Others he's confused.) Quadruple stimuli, multiple Valhallas, and–

" _Thor_..."

Loki arches his back, flexes the hips, tightnening the muscles with which he's holding him. Then he relaxes, satisfied.

Their chests touch. Loki's heart beats languidly against his.

These are the moment for which Thor lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback= ♥♥♥


End file.
